Love Square
by ViperStratusfaction
Summary: Trish has to choose between her current love, the love she abandoned, and the love that abandoned her.
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1

Trish Stratus walked into the arena with her head held high. This was the most confident she'd been in a long time. And why shouldn't she be? She was the Babe of the Year for the 3rd year in a row! Not many Diva's achieve that goal, especially three years consecutively!! She smiled as she reassured herself of her cockiness, not to mention how she played Jericho. Only someone as sexy as herself could full him. He deserved it too. Her heart has been broken for the last time. These days she's only looking out for herself. For now on, anyone who hurts her, she hurts back. And did she ever! Her smile grew larger thinking of his face one more time as she smacked the shit out of him. She didn't love anyone but herself and that's the way she wanted it to be.

As she made her way to her dressing room, she noticed Nora and Lisa walking by, talking intently about something, or someone. Suddenly, Lisa noticed that Trish was only a few steps from hearing their conversation, "Oh, hey Trish" Lisa began, "Good day huh?" Trish looked at the two girls standing in front of her, their faces beaming with gossip, "Yea, I guess...nothing out of the ordinary." Both girls started laughing, "Yea, normal...you're absolutely right," Nora said as she began laughing hysterically. Trish gave them both confused looks as they laughed and continued on their way. 'Hmm, weird' Trish thought to herself as she continued on her way. Just as she reached her dressing room, she noticed Shawn and Benoit walking by. They gave her the weirdest looks she's ever seen. 'OK,' she though to herself, 'Something strange is going on around here.' As she opened the door to her dressing room, she found Jay sitting on the couch. "Hey baby!" she said, delighted to see him waiting for her. Jay was caught off guard, off in his own world thinking. "Hey sexy" he said to her, standing to greet her with ravaging kisses like he usually does. He wrapped his one arm around her waist and pulled her in close to him, grabbing the back of her hair with the other. His tongue plunged directly into her mouth, massaging her every crevasse. She felt her knees go weak and returned the kiss, gently meeting his tongue with hers. She placed her hands up the back of his shirt and began caressing his back. He let out a small moan and led her back up against the wall. She could feel his every muscle against her skin, feel his well-endowed area growing and throbbing in his pants. They broke momentarily to catch their breath. Trish knew she had to be careful as to how far she let things go, for she still hadn't slept with Jay, but she knew it would be coming soon. She trusted him enough and wanted him even more. They could hardly control themselves around each other anymore. Jay backed away and sat back on the couch. Trish began to fix her messed hair, walking over to the mirror, admiring herself. "So" she began, "what is going on around here huh? Why is everybody acting so retarded?" Jay groaned and began walking over to her, "Oh, well, just another wrestler returning to the fed that's all" he said as he wrapped his arms around her from behind, kissing the back of her neck. She giggled as his tongue sent shivers down her spine, "Who's coming back?" she asked, as she continued to enjoy his kisses. 

"Oh, that freak Jeff Hardy" he said between kisses. Her mouth dropped and her eyes grew wide in disbelief, unable to say anything at all. She finally was able to mutter out a word, "What? You're kidding me!!" she said, with a concerned look growing on her face. Jay stopped kissing her after that reaction, "So what! Why are you making this into a big deal?" Trish swallowed hard, erasing her expression, the last thing she wanted Jay to see was that this upset her in the least way. Though everyone else knew about Trish and Jeff's past, Jay just didn't remember. And that's the way she hoped to keep it, "What, oh, I just heard he was all whacked out on drugs, that's all. I never expected him to return," she said, keeping a low profile. He laughed, "Yea, me neither. Oh well, just one more idiot I can have my way with and kick his ass in the ring." Trish laughed a bit "One more ass whooping handed to you on a plate!" she said as she turned around, wrapping her arms around his neck. They kissed again, very aggressively before Christian pulled away, "OK doll, I gotta get going, have my stupid match against Jericho in a bit. You and Tyson are escorting me out right?" he asked wiping his lips, making sure no lipstick remained. "Yea, definitely...I'll meet you by the curtain" she said. He smiled his arrogant smile as he opened the door and walked out, "Great, see you later."

Once he left the room, Trish collapsed onto a nearby chair. "This can't be happening" she said out loud, her eyes automatically starting to build up with tears. "Out of all people" she said to herself as she closed her eyes, letting her memories sneak back in...

_"What's wrong?" Trish asked, sitting up. Jeff looked at Trish and shook his head slightly,"Huh? Oh...nothing....just eh, lost in the stars." Trish looked up at the sky. It was a beautiful night, and lying on a blanket next to him gave her feelings of euphoria. She still sensed something was wrong with him, he knew she did too. So, he casually changed the subject by kissing her. It was a light kiss, very romantic but still full of passion. She reached her hand up and began playing with his hair. He began to lay back down and pulled her on top of him. They paused for a second before continuing, "Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked her. She paused for a long second, "You know I'm crazy about you. And more importantly, I trust you and know you would never hurt me." She ripped his wife beater off and then pulled her shirt over her head. And there under the stars that night they made love for the first time._

_Trish walked into Amy's dressing room after her match, "Hey Ames, great match! You ready to go? Oh, and have you seen Jeff yet cause I haven't seen him since my match? I'm starting to worry, is he not feeling well or something? It's not like him to leave after my match without saying goodbye or at least waiting for me." Trish asked eagerly waiting to hear on Jeff's condition. "Jeff's gone..." Amy started. A frown fell over Trish's face, "Well, I already know he left the arena, my question is why?" Amy hesitated before answering "No, Trish...he..." Trish interrupted, "He what??" growing more anxious at every passing second. "He didn't just leave the arena" Amy began, "he quit," she whispered. Trish lost her breath and her heart skipped a beat when the news finally registered and within seconds she collapsed onto the ground crying hysterically. So many emotions were running through her head at once. Why didn't he say goodbye? Give her his number? Mentioned the thought about quitting? Trish plunged into a state of madness and was able to spit out a only few words, "He didn't...he...he didn't even say goodbye!! He.....told....me....that he would never....abandon me!" she sobbed out, "He said he...that....that...he said that he would never hurt me!!" Amy fell to the ground consoling her best friend._

Trish opened her eyes and shook her head, "He broke my heart, and now after more than a year of pushing him out of my mind and forgetting him, he is returning." She stood up and began pacing around the room, "I need to talk to someone. I need advice." She frantically began thinking of someone to talk to and after running through everyone, she realized, she had no one besides Jay to talk to. She had betrayed all of her friends and those she didn't betray, she lost because of this new Trish that she had become. The sweet, innocent, caring Trish was gone and in her place was a cold hearted, non-caring bitch. "I need some air," she said as she dashed out of her dressing room and began to run towards the nearest exit.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Jeff sat restless in the car, drumming his hands on the steering wheel. All he wanted to do was get to the arena, take Trish into his arms and apologize for his actions and then tell her that he loved her. "Come on Ames! I really want to get to the arena!" Jeff yelled, sticking his head out of the rental car as Amy emerged from the hotel. Amy giggled as she jumped in, "I've never seen you this excited before! It's like your first day of school all over again!" Jeff just shrugged it off, "I'm not going to lie, I missed it a lot." "Yea, well, I'm not going to lie and say I didn't miss you cause I really did" Amy said, a slight frown forming, "It'll be good to have a friend again." Jeff continued, not even registering Amy's words, "And Vince is great for bringing music into the WWE. Now I don't have to choose one or the other! With a different Superstar performing on the show with some well known bands, I can have my music in my life as well as wrestling. But its so much more than that too, I'm not going to lie and say I don't miss everyone!" Amy just looked out the window. Jeff noticed her sudden loss for words, "Ames, I didn't realize you missed me that much. I thought you and Trish would be having a blast. You love this sport," he said rubbing her knee. Amy nodded and then lowered her head, "You know Jeff, things aren't the way they were when you left. A lot of things have changed since then..." Jeff interrupted, "I know Ames, you and Matt are no longer together and some people have switched shows, but other than that and storylines, things can't be that different." Amy reached out and grabbed Jeff's shoulder, "Jeff, I meant people too, a lot of people have changed since you've been gone." Jeff exhaled exasperatedly, "Ames, it's ok, I know what to expect. I'm a big boy now remember." Amy glanced down at her hands, "Jeff, I know that but.....seriously..." Jeff cut Amy off, "Great we're here! Let's get going, I got a big day ahead of me!" he said parking and jumping out of the car almost leaving Amy behind. She just sighed as she watched Jeff grab his bag and head inside, "You have no idea..." she began as she grabbed her bag and ran to catch up with Jeff.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Jeff sat anxiously in Vince's office. He just wanted to get this meeting over with so he could go and find Trish. He missed her so much, but was very afraid of how she would react to him. He hurt her and he knew it. He regretted just leaving without saying goodbye. All he left her was that letter, a coward's way out. He relives that moment everyday and shudders every time....

"Well, well, well, to what do I owe this pleasure? Jeff Hardy waiting to wish me good luck before my huge match?" Trish said giggling, walking closer towards Jeff and the curtain, slipping her coat on. Jeff looked up, taking one more look at those gorgeous lips, perfect body, and awesome personality. "Just here to give you a good luck kiss before your match" he said pulling her into a strong embrace, like he didn't want to ever let her go. He slid his tongue into her mouth, pushing as far as he could, as passionately as possible. She broke the kiss and grabbed a breath, "Wow, you kiss me like it's the last time you'll ever see me or something," she said panting and giggling and the same time. Jeff just looked down, hiding his emotions for he knew she would read them. "See you after my match?" she asked slipping out of his grasps. "Yea, definitely" he choked out watching her turn and head out the curtain as her music hit. He knew that would be the last he saw of that in a long time...

Trish kicked at the huge punching bag, she could feel all her emotions running out. The harder she punched, the further she pushed Jeff out of her head. She began to let out little grunts now with every punch as her mind drifted back in time, thinking about the letter that she found tucked in her bag the night Jeff left.

"_Dear Trish,_

_As you've probably already figured out, I quit the federation. Wrestling just isn't for me anymore. And I know right now I'm taking the coward's way out right now by not talking to you face to face, but you're the only thing keeping me here. I know that this is what's best for me. I want to explore my music career more and this is just holding me back. I don't expect you to understand, just know that I never meant to hurt you. And I hope one day you'll be able to forgive me._

_Your Jeff_

By this point, tears were streaming down Trish's face and she was beginning to hyperventilate. Her emotions were beginning to surface and she didn't want that to happen. "Blowing off some steam?" a too familiar voice snapped her back into harsh reality. She turned and brushed her hair out of her face, "Just practicing" Trish said, turning to face the man who is her most current pain in her side. Jeff didn't know what to say, it was obvious that she was not happy to see him, "I never knew..." Trish cut him off before he was able to even get a conversation rolling, "Look, just save your breath" she said as she blew by him, heading straight for her dressing room. Jeff just turned exasperated, he knew she would be angry, but something was different with her. He didn't see the caring Trish he left behind, all he saw was coldness. "I have to go find Amy," he said as he turned and headed down the hall.


End file.
